Godzilla (Heisei)
|-|Godzillasaurus= |-|Base Form (Heisei I)= |-|Base Form (Heisei II)= |-|Burning/Meltdown form= Summary Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 9-A, possibly '''8-C | Unknown, possibly 6-B | At least''' High 6-B''' to High 6-A, possibly 5-B | At least the same, possibly much higher, 5-A via meltdown Name: Godzillasaurus, Godzilla-Saurus, Godzilla Saures | Godzilla, Gojira | Burning Godzilla, Meltdown Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown | At least 46 in 1990 (Godzilla vs. Biollante) | At least 51 in 1995 (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla) | At least 52 in 1996 (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) Classification: Theropod dinosaur | Kaiju, Irradiated Godzillasaurus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Stamina, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration, Reactive Evolution, Telepathy, Precognition, Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla), Teeth, Claws, Tail, Dorsal fins, Able to swim and travel underwater long distances, Resistant to mind control Attack Potency: At least Room level+, possibly Building level by virtue of sheer size | Unknown, possibly Country level (inferior to Heisei II Godzilla to an unknown degree, but possibly somewhat comparable) | At least Large Country level to Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Killed and tanked multiple attacks from Battra) | At least Large Country level to Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Stronger than his normal self to an unknown degree), [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gallavant/Godzilla_-_Meltdown Large Planet level] via meltdown Speed: At least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, Unknown reactions | At least Superhuman+ '''to '''Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size, Unknown reactions | At least Superhuman+ '''to '''Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size, at least [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gallavant/Godzilla_-_Space_Godzilla_and_MOGUERA%27s_speed FTL] reactions (Destroyed SpaceGodzilla's crystal projectiles in midair, which move faster than himself. SpaceGodzilla flew 1.8 AU in just over 3 minutes) | At least Superhuman+ '''to '''Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size, at least FTL reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M | Class M (Lifted and threw the 150,000 metric ton Mechagodzilla a fair distance) | Class M Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+, possibly Class GJ | Unknown, possibly Class ZJ | At least Class ZJ+ to Class NJ, possibly XJ | At least Class ZJ+ to Class NJ, possibly XJ Durability: At least Room level+, possibly Building level (Injured by but survived being shot multiple times by battleship guns) | Unknown, possibly Country level | At least Large Country level to Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level | At least Large Country level to Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level Stamina: Unknown | High | High | High, but gradually decreases before he dies Range: Several meters by virtue of sheer size | Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray and Nuclear Pulse | Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray, Nuclear Pulse, and Spiral Fire Ray | Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Spiral Fire Ray, Planetary via Meltdown Intelligence: Fairly high, as he remembered Yasuaki Shindo leaving him to die as a Godzillasaurus after being injured, and as Godzilla, killed Shindo out of vengeance. He also cried when he failed to revive his son, Godzilla Jr., after he was killed by Destoroyah Weaknesses: None notable | Susceptible to infection from the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria | Draining his nuclear reactor heart of nuclear energy fast enough will incapacitate him. Destroying the "second brain" in his lower torso paralyzes him, leaving him helpless. Absorbing too much radiation at once will turn him into his Burning form | Absorbing radiation accelerates his meltdown / burning Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Atomic Ray: A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. * Nuclear Pulse: Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. * Spiral Fire Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy. * Meltdown Spiral Ray: A more powerful variation of Godzilla's Spiral Fire Ray used near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. Key: Godzillasaurus | Base (Heisei I) | Base (Heisei II) | Burning Godzilla Note: This profile only covers the Godzilla incarnations from the Heisei era continuity, from 1984 (Beginning with The Return of Godzilla) to 1995 (Ending with Godzilla vs. Destoroyah). Due to the timeline changes in Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, the Godzilla from the first two Heisei films is treated as a separate creature. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Sea Monsters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Radiation Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mutants